The Story of Snowbert's New Friend
Snowbert and Sidney have a big argument and are no longer friends. Snowbert makes a new friend made out of ice. Summary Main Zoo Molly gets injured after tripping over a banana peel. Nelson reveals that some culprit could be the main cause of hurting Molly. The monkeys are arguing that either one of them is causing the problem. Lucy gets upset with the argument, thinking of a story to calm the two down. Sidney also feels the same way like the other two. Story One day, Sidney and Snowbert were hanging out near the glacier. Snowbert began saying about sailing on one of the icebergs. Sidney finds it boring on one of them which his friend was saying. The two friends get into an argument, causing the friendship to break up. Snowbert began staying on one of the icebergs on his own with Sidney no longer his friend, talking about nature and missing his friend. He began making a mysterious sculpture for Sidney to look at. He was distracted by Thelma while looking at the masterpiece. Sidney began asking her that he and Snowbert are no longer friends. Thelma did not like the friendship broken up. That night, Snowbert took a look at the sculpture as his new friend (as a replacement of Sidney). The next day, Snowbert got his sledge and went out riding with the sculpture. He began pushing the sledge when it came to a stop in a thicket of snow. He and the sculpture are covered by a thicket of snow for one moment later. Snowbert began asking Thelma for help. She agrees to do so by spraying water at the thicket of snow. Thelma was curious about the sculpture, but Sidney began talking to her about having a new friend. At the end of the iceberg, the two are in real danger when exploring. That is the case when the iceberg has cracked. Sidney is very worried about missing his old friend. Thelma began pushing two icebergs against each other, crashing and causing the two to reunite. The ice sculpture began to sink to the bottom of the sea. Snowbert cannot have a friend made out of ice. That is because the sculpture is motionless and therefore has no emotions. Sidney and Snowbert are friends once again. Moral Ending We learn that the importance of making up a broken friendship is to make it up again. The monkeys are friends once again, showing remorse about the banana peel. First Appearance * Mr. Icy Flipper (no lines, impersonated by Snowbert) Gallery Ep 62 2.jpg Ep 62 3.jpg Ep 62 4.jpg Ep 62 5.jpg Ep 62 6.jpg Ep 62 7.jpg Ep 62 8.jpg Ep 62 9.jpg Ep 62 10.jpg Ep 62 11.jpg Ep 62 12.jpg Ep 62 13.jpg Ep 62 14.jpg Ep 62 15.jpg Ep 62 16.jpg Ep 62 17.jpg Ep 62 18.jpg Ep 62 19.jpg Ep 62 20.jpg Ep 62 21.jpg Ep 62 22.jpg Ep 62 23.jpg Ep 62 24.jpg Ep 62 25.jpg Ep 62 26.jpg Ep 62 27.jpg Ep 62 28.jpg Ep 62 29.jpg Ep 62 30.jpg Ep 62 31.jpg Ep 62 32.jpg Ep 62 33.jpg Ep 62 34.jpg Ep 62 35.jpg Ep 62 36.jpg Ep 62 37.jpg Ep 62 38.jpg Ep 62 39.jpg Ep 62 40.jpg Ep 62 41.jpg Ep 62 42.jpg Ep 62 43.jpg Ep 62 44.jpg Ep 62 45.jpg Ep 62 46.jpg Ep 62 47.jpg Ep 62 48.jpg Ep 62 49.jpg Ep 62 50.jpg Ep 62 51.jpg Ep 62 52.jpg Ep 62 53.jpg Ep 62 54.jpg Ep 62 55.jpg Ep 62 56.jpg Ep 62 57.jpg Ep 62 58.jpg Ep 62 59.jpg Ep 62 60.jpg Ep 62 61.jpg Ep 62 62.jpg Ep 62 63.jpg Ep 62 64.jpg Ep 62 65.jpg Ep 62 66.jpg Ep 62 67.jpg Ep 62 68.jpg Ep 62 69.jpg Ep 62 70.jpg Ep 62 71.jpg Ep 62 72.jpg Ep 62 73.jpg Ep 62 74.jpg Ep 62 75.jpg Ep 62 76.jpg Ep 62 77.jpg Ep 62 78.jpg Ep 62 79.jpg Ep 62 80.jpg Ep 62 81.jpg Ep 62 82.jpg Ep 62 83.jpg Ep 62 84.jpg Ep 62 85.jpg Ep 62 86.jpg Ep 62 87.jpg Ep 62 88.jpg Ep 62 89.jpg Ep 62 90.jpg Video Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Sidney told the story